


He's Out Of My League

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Barista Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, Derek Hale just asked you out," Scott exclaimed, a wide encouraging smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Stiles scoffed, "he did not ask me out Scotty. He asked me if I would like to go for a drink with him, as friends. That's all."</p><p>"Sounds like he asked you out on a date to me," said the strawberry blonde from where she sat, at a table close to the counter.</p><p>"Guys, let's be rational here. Derek Hale is a God, he's one of the most famous actors slash models to ever walk the streets. I work at a coffee shop with my best friend. His family is filled with a bunch of legends. Mine is filled with a bunch of kindhearted civilians that absolutely no one outside of Beacon Hills cares about. He's filthy rich. I'm struggling to pay for my college textbooks. He's a hundred out of ten, I'm like a five."</p><p>"Try negative," Jackson corrected earning a punch in the arm from Lydia.</p><p>Stiles shot her an appreciative smile before continuing, "point is, Derek Hale did not just ask me out. He's not even in to me. You know why? Because people like him, do not go out with people like me. He's way out of my league."</p><p>(Or the She's Out Of My League AU no one asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by but not one hundred percent based off of She's Out of My League. I love the movie and well this happened.

"Heads up!"

A can of whip cream came flying Stiles' way and he caught it just in time, silently thanking God for those four years he suffered through always being the Dodger in every game of Dodge Ball. At least he came out good reflexes.

"Wow, thanks for trying to murder your best friend Scotty. I'll remember that when I'm deciding what to get you for your birthday."

His best friend shrugged from where he stood behind the counter, "if you die, my pay gets higher so I'll take the chances. The population is only growing Stiles."

He heard the customer standing on the opposite side of the counter snicker.

Stiles glared at Scott's wink as he added the whip cream to the customer's drink but waited until the coffee was done being made and the customer had paid and was out of cafe to respond, "you're a terrible terrible friend. New York has made you a terrible terrible person. And I should've stayed back in Beacon Hills like my Mom wanted me to."

"Oh please Stilinski," Jackson spoke up from where he sat at the table by the window across from Lydia, "we all know your Mom was just trying to be nice. They were dying for you to leave."

He didn't even need to snap back at Jackson's words, Lydia already had his back, smacking her boyfriend upside the head before sending a wink Stiles' way. He was absolutely and utterly thankful to have her in his life.

"Hey, we still going to 50/50 later on," Scott questioned.

Despite the fact that everyone else nodded, Stiles was the only one who had to decline, "I can't. I have this five paged paper given by Professor Harris due on Monday."

"Dude's an ass," Jackson stated factually.

"Says the asshole himself, but glad we could finally agree on something dipshit."

Jackson shot him a grin and rolled his eyes before taking a big bite out of Lydia's blueberry muffin, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Sometimes Stiles really had to wonder why he had agreed to move to New York with all his friends. It's been three years since they moved from Beacon Hills to The Big Apple, and well, it's been one hell of a terrifying yet somewhat beautiful ride. But after years spent with each other, as in way back to Kindergarten years, and with Scott, since diaper years, the group couldn't think on going on this journey alone. Beacon Hills was always a small town, so everyone knew everyone, but no one knew each other like they did.

They were always known as The Pack, still are 'til this day actually because they're always together no matter what. Even Jackson and Stiles found a way to bond over high school years. They still hate each other's guts at least fifty percent of the time, but whenever the going gets tough, they can lean on one another.

It's just always been Stiles, Scott, Allison, Kira, Malia, Lydia and Jackson. Honestly, splitting apart wasn't really an option after all they've been through together.

The seven don't attend the same colleges together— Scott, Stiles and Jackson attend Colombia, Lydia and Allison go to Fordham while Malia and Kira attend St. John's— but they do see each other more often than not. Especially on weekends, the group spends the morning at the not-so-popular cafe, Noir, that Stiles and Scott work at, then they proceed to whatever evening or nightly plans they have after Scott and Stiles' shifts are over. On Sunday's, it's usually just a lazy day for the group where they all end up hanging out at Jackson and Lydia's condo since it's far bigger than any of their apartments. Jackson and Lydia are actually the only ones who don't live in the same building as them.

Stiles and Scott are roommates in one two bedroom apartment, and Kira, Malia, and Allison are roommates in another apartment in the same building. Allison's mostly over at Scott and Stiles' apartment though, mostly for Scott, which makes sense since they've been dating for six years now.

That is one of the disadvantages of living life in a big city with a group of friends... who all have their own partners. Scott is dating Allison, Lydia is dating Jackson, and Kira is dating Malia. Stiles is dating... his pillow.

They all left Beacon Hills in a relationship except for Stiles. He's not jealous, he's actually very happy that all his friends have found someone that they'd most likely be happy with for the rest of their lives. But when everyone's out on date night or getting down, Stiles is left with food, his books, and Mr.Rightie.

He gets it though. He isn't the most attractive person, despite what all of them— aside from Jackson— tend to say. Scott said he loves his best friend's pale skin, Lydia said his hair has the perfect texture, Malia said if she wasn't a lesbian they'd actually be going out, Kira said his eyes make her weak at the knees, and Allison said she'd make out with him if that didn't count as cheating. Stiles appreciates the compliments and the encouragement from his friends, constantly trying to boost his confidence and all. It just never works out.

The closest he's ever come to being with someone were those few times he made out with Danny. Maybe Danny just pitied him, or maybe Danny actually found him attractive in some way. But Ethan— Aiden's twin— came into town and well, there really was no finding out.

He obsessed over Lydia Martin for years only for her to end up dating the guy he hates the most. He almost lost his virginity to Heather that one night at her birthday party but the party got shut down by the cops and she was grounded for like two whole months.

So really, Stiles never has the best luck with people. And that's okay. Because he knows he isn't ugly, and he isn't insecure. But he also knows he isn't the best looking guy out there, nope, definitely not. Trying to actually get someone to want him was a lost cause, and he finally understood that.

"Hey Stiles, can you handle the register for a second? I really need to take a leak."

He nodded at his best friend, walking over to the counter where there was absolutely no one standing in line. Business was this slow practically every single day, so there was really no surprise. But still, their three hundred dollar weekly checks kept their stomachs full and a roof over their head, so Stiles couldn't really complain.

Stiles pulled out the small notepad from the front pocket of his beige apron and took the pen from its rested position, slotted in between the side of his head and the top of his ear. He quickly began to jot down random ideas for the assignment on love he had to write for his English class, tuning out the sound of Jackson and Lydia's bickering and Kira, Allison and Malia's laughs.

The project had been given to them on Monday and he still has absolutely no idea what he was going to do; write a poem, write an essay, write letter, make a short film, etc. There were quite the number of options and he had yet to choose one. But it's hard to speak of something he's had little experience in.

He could always talk about his parents, but Shakespeare never spoke about his love for family members. And Stiles was about one hundred and one percent sure no one else would.

Either way, the project wasn't do for another four months which was pretty good for him actually. That meant he didn't have to rush too quick. But the project had to be perfect, no flaws at all. He could do perfect with grammar, but the actual idea of love was just a whole other issue.

Stiles was so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard the bell of the shop ding. Matter of fact, he only noticed he had a customer when someone cleared their throat.

Stiles was about ready to snap, thinking that it may be Jackson because he's a rude asshole but upon lifting his head, he realized that was definitely not the case.

The pen he had placed between his lips fell and his mouth was left ajar, eyes growing as wide as saucers at the sight before him.

It was rare that anyone even entered the cafe, let alone someone of worth to about the whole entire world. And to Stiles, this was not just some person, this was the same person he's been obsessing over since their debut at the age of sixteen on the movie My Life As A Teenage Werewolf, the thrilling romantic comedy.

"Holy shit," Stiles gasped, smacking himself upside the head mentally because that was seriously his reaction to his first time meeting Derek Hale, which wasn't the best first impression either.

Derek didn't seem phased by the slight use of profanity though, he only offered the barista a smile, "hey."

It took quite some time to register that Derek was actually speaking to him because he was still stunned but when he did, Stiles could only manage to stutter out a pathetic, "h-hi."

"Uh," the actor chuckled nervously, "I'm kind of in a rush, so I was just wondering if I could have a large iced coffee, one cream and two sugars please. Can you also add whip cream and caramel?"

Stiles couldn't believe the fact that Derek was actually speaking to him like a regular person would, better than any regular customer actually. At least he could say please, unlike the others who snap their orders and bolt once they get it.

Pushing the fact that his favorite celebrity was standing right in front of him aside, the barista found enough sense to gather himself up and type the order into the register.

"That'll be five seventy nine," he stated, not even waiting for Derek to put the cash down before he was rushing to make the man's coffee.

He did say he was in a rush after all.

So Stiles may not be that great with the ladies or the guys but everyone knows, he could make one kick ass coffee or latte or tea, espresso, hot chocolate, shakes, smoothies, and just about any other beverage. He could also bake and was a pretty good chef, and he has his friends to back him up on that, including Jackson. He at least had that to add to the list of things people could actually like about him.

Derek's drink was being placed on the counter within five minutes notice and the actor shot him a wide smile of appreciation then grabbed the coffee and offered Stiles a nod of thanks, "keep the change."

Stiles would not be ashamed to admit that he kept a steady gaze Derek's ass on his way out of the cafe.

"Did Derek Hale really just step into this cafe," he heard his best friend's voice from somewhere behind him.

He also heard Lydia respond, yes, from a distance. Stiles heard Allison talking about how stupid she felt for not snapping a picture. He heard Scott say how much he regretted missing practically the whole encounter. Stiles heard Kira state that he looked way better in real life. He heard Malia talking about how starstruck he looked. He heard Jackson saying, "he's not even all that."

But Stiles was still too dazed to even care, the scent of Derek's cologne still thick in the air and the sight of the man's eyes up close still very vivid despite the fact that he was long gone.

He didn't even care when Scott exclaimed that Derek had told Stiles to keep the change from a fifty dollar bill for a order that was only about six dollars.

-

Stiles hated Wednesdays more than any other day of the week. But this Wednesday was worse than many because he overslept and got to Mr.Harris' class fifteen minutes late. Because of this, his professor decided to punish him with extra work. It was also by far the slowest day of the week. On top of that, he was working the evening shift from six pm to closing. There had been about ten people who came in, but that's about it. For almost an hour now, he has served no one.

Only one person was ever needed to work the evening shift since afternoons were wildly slow, so he was all alone in the cafe. Stiles didn't mind much though; he got all his homework done, beat his high score in Color Switch and had finished his first Blind Date With a Book.

Still, after all was done, he didn't have anything left to do and ended up being pretty bored. Scott and Allison had night classes, Lydia was almost always working, Malia and Kira were probably having sex because when were they not, and Jackson was off the table. There was no way in hell he would ever text or call Jackson out of boredom.

Therefore, Stiles was left with absolutely nothing to do aside from fall asleep bent over the counter.

He was startled awake by a simple tap on the shoulder and almost ran away until he realized it was just another customer. More than just a customer actually, but a customer nonetheless.

"You've got to be kidding me," he whimpered, standing up straight now and beginning to rub his eyes, "this day could not get any worse."

Derek gave him a look of pity, "long day?"

"You have no idea," he answered, surprised by how calm he actually was. It was probably because of how tired he was, but freaking out wouldn't make the situation any less embarrassing.

"I know how that feels," said Derek then squinted his eyes at Stiles, "you have a little something," he voiced, gesturing towards the corner of his own mouth.

Stiles hastily brought the back of his hand up to his mouth and wiped at it and the whole area around it. He grimaced as he felt the thick wetness of drool spread across his cheek before flushing in mortification.

This was the point where Stiles actually had to take a step back for a moment. He furrowed his eyebrows at the actor, not because he was acting so normal like his face was not plastered on thousands of billboards, not because he was making small talk with Stiles but because he was actually there, in the cafe, at that moment.

"You okay? You look sort of lost," Derek frowned.

"I am actually."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because you're... here," Stiles said, waving his hand up in the air to gesture around the cafe.

"Yeah," the older man trailed off in confusion, "am I not welcomed here?"

"No," he uttered then realized what it sounded like he was saying and quickly corrected himself, "I mean not no as in you're not welcomed. No as in you're not not welcomed so yes you are welcomed. But no one person gives this place a second glance after the first visit, let alone someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

The thing that bothered Stiles was that Derek actually sounded offended. It wasn't something to be offended by, he was sure Derek knew what he meant but that didn't stop the frown that formulated on the man's face.

"Yeah, y'know, famous."

Derek arched one of his brows, "so that means I'm not allowed to drink at cafes?"

"Of course you are. You're allowed to do whatever you want, obviously, you know that since you're your own man and all—" Stiles sighed, cutting himself off because the more he talked, the deeper he seemed to drag himself down into this wildly terrifying tunnel of darkness and shame.

"It's just that people don't usually come here often, I guess nobody likes what we serve that much."

"I like it."

Stiles' heart leaped and he's sure his eyes probably lit up like a Christmas tree at the slight knowledge that Derek Hale actually liked his coffee, "seriously?"

"Yes."

"Dude," he exclaimed.

"Derek actually," the man corrected, "there's nothing wrong with the coffee. I can't say for anything else because I haven't tried anything else. But the iced coffee I had on Saturday was probably the best iced coffee I ever had. It wasn't wildly sweet but it wasn't too bitter, it was milky and warm. I enjoyed it. I've been meaning to come back for more but I've been pretty busy lately."

Stiles gaped at Derek, "I-I, oh God, thank you!"

"Hey, I only give credit where it's due. And I was wondering if I could have another iced coffee."

"Coming right up," the barista grinned.

It was hard for him to refrain from humming and dancing happily during the process of making Derek's beverage but Stiles managed to hold in his happiness and excitement.

"Thank you," Derek paused for a moment to take a quick glance at the name tag on the barista's apron after placing a fifty dollar bill by the register, "...Stiles. Thank you Stiles. See you soon."

With that, he left Noir, leaving Stiles in his privacy to finally break out into his victory dance.

-

"He looked offended," Scott questioned.

"Yeah dude, I swear. I didn't even get it."

"Maybe he was offended because you made it sound like he wasn't just a human being," Allison stated as she emerged from their kitchen, only sporting one of Scott's short sleeved shirts.

"He isn't a regular human being Alli," her boyfriend said, "he's Derek Hale."

"Oh yes, I'm very well aware, the almighty Derek Hale; King of the Acting World. What do they call him nowadays? The new Orlando Bloom? Brad Pitt? Johnny? Leo? And on top of that he's the new face of Calvin Klein and Tommy Hilfiger? We all get it. He gets it too. He knows who he is. But have you two forgotten how humble Derek is? I don't think he enjoys being pinpointed for his fame. I'm sure if he had the choice, the man would've been living the life of a normal person without flashing lights in his face everywhere he went. But he can't because he's Derek Hale," Allison claimed.

Suddenly, Stiles felt bad. He knew the feeling of being singled out for something. Despite him and Derek being singled out for two completely different reasons, he still knew what it felt like. The whole world is sitting at Derek's feet and it's as though he holds the galaxy in his hand. But at the same time, the world is on his head every minute he's awake, and even as he sleeps. He holds such a heavy weight on his shoulders, so many people depending on him yet Derek hardly seems to have people he could depend on. So Stiles picking him out from the rest of the population was probably not what Derek wanted when he walked into the cafe.

He made a plan. Nothing big. Just a short apology. He expected Derek's arrival again if he didn't feel too uncomfortable around Stiles now.

It took another three days, but Derek did come to the cafe again.

When he did, as expected, he ordered a large iced coffee. Stiles nodded and had Scott handle the register before he walked on to the back to go make the coffee.

Before preparing the cup, Stiles grabbed a black sharpie marker and one of the large cups and began to write on the clear plastic.

I'm sorry about the other night. I know it probably wasn't fair for me to single you out like that. You are just human. - Stiles

Feeling pleased with himself, he proceeded to formulate the coffee then handed it over to Derek himself, offering a small smile.

Derek responded with one of his own smiles and left the cafe.

-

Apparently, the apology was the right way to go. Derek was coming in far more often now, almost everyday. He mostly came in early mornings or late nights. Stiles never questioned it, there was no reason to.

Derek never acknowledged the apology, but it was easy to tell that he was more comfortable around Stiles now with all the small talk and easy jokes. His presence has become such an often occurrence that Stiles no longer freaks out or stutters when he's around. Things between them roll smoothly almost as if they were actually friends.

Today was one of those days Stiles was desperately wishing Derek would come in but the chances of that happening were like zero. Why? Because it's Valentine's Day.

Yeah, it's that time of the year where all couples go out and love each other and do all that romantic jazz. If Stiles had a penny for every time he saw PDA today he'd be richer than Donald Trump.

It was a blessed Sunday and he was working the evening shift alone. He might as well own the cafe since he's almost always there.

Despite the fact that he and his friends usually hang out together on Sundays, this week had to be an exception. They were out together on a triple date. All of them have been trying to set Stiles up with someone for the past two weeks but he's declined everyone before even meeting them. And when it was obvious that he was not going on a date for Valentine's Day, they planned to cancel the date. Stiles being the amazing friend that he is though, decided to not ruin their night because his wouldn't be enjoyable and encouraged them to go on a triple date.

This is why, on the day of Valentine's Day Stiles was stuck at his job.

Afternoon slowly progressed into night and he was still there. A total of two people have walked through that door since his shift began.

He was honestly contemplating on jacking off in the cafe when the bell of the cafe rung notifying someone's arrival.

When Stiles' head shot up to see Derek approaching the counter, a wide smile made it's way to his face.

"Dereeekkkkkkkkkk," he sung joyfully.

Derek rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you be getting down with a lady or guy friend or something?"

"I'm singler than a pringle my friend. This guy gets no action to begin with, and he definitely gets none on Alentine's Ay either."

"Alentine's Ay?"

"For the people who aren't getting the V or D today. Join the club my friend," Stiles grinned, raising his hand high for a high five that Derek actually gave him.

"You're ridiculous," the actor chuckled.

"I am, but you love it. Speaking of ridiculous, why are you not out on a date right now?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "I hate this day. It's just an excuse for excessive PDA and endless sex."

"That isn't how a relationship is supposed to be everyday?"

"All the gross ones," the older man answered with a scoff, "anyways, it doesn't seem like this place is that busy. I wasn't planning on actually coming here but I was passing by and saw you so here I am. Would you like to join me for some cupcakes?"

Stiles eyed the large Baked By Melissa box Derek held in his hand and licked his lips, "don't mind if I do."

Not even an hour later, the two were seated at the table in the corner, an open cupcake box on the table and two large cups of milk.

"I can't believe you made it in and out of there safe. There was no one there?"

"Oh trust me, there were people. I had to stop and take pictures with an abundant amount of fans including the cashier and owner before I got to get my cupcakes. It was ridiculous," he groaned, "don't get me wrong, I love them, they practically made me. Without them I wouldn't be here now, but a break wouldn't be that bad, y'know?"

Stiles nodded, taking a large bite out of his rainbow cupcake, "I can't say I feel you, because I don't. But I understand what you're saying. You deserve a break. I think you've done enough for a year, you've earned some rest."

"The rest I haven't gotten in years. It's like everywhere I go somebody knows me. I'm no longer just Derek Hale anymore and it's aggravating because there's always going to be supporters wanting a picture or paparazzi wanting a new story. I guess this is why I like this place so much, no one's ever really here. And you were right, no one would expect me to come here. If I could duck away from the flashing lights long enough, I can come here to hide away."

The barista smiled fondly at Derek, feeling a sense of extreme happiness that he felt comfortable enough around Stiles that he could open up like this.

"And here I was thinking you came around this often for me," Stiles teased.

Derek smirked, "I guess you can call yourself the cherry on top."

-

Stiles doesn't really believe in miracles, blessings, or luck. So this, he really has no name for what this is.

It's a Saturday, so all his friends are around to witness it when Derek walks into the cafe with a determined look on his face and asks Stiles, "will you allow me to take you out for a few drinks?"

It's been quite a while since Stiles has freaked out in Derek's presence, but this moment deserves a little more than just freaking out. This moment deserves a victory dance and a whole lot of sobbing and screaming.

From behind Derek he noticed Malia and Lydia aggressively urging him on to say yes. He also noticed Kira throwing two thumbs up with a wide smile plastered on her face and Allison nodding at him encouragingly. Jackson was mouthing, "get some," repeatedly because he's an ass.

It was Scott who really brought him back to reality though, punching him violently in the arm.

He howled out in pain and glared at his best friend. Scott waved in Derek's general direction, giving Stiles wide eyes that screamed, "say something dumbass!"

So he did.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go out for drinks with you."

When he said the words himself he realized just how casual it sounded. This was the kind of thing friends did together. Because that's all they were, friends.

"Great, uh, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"S-sounds good, I mean great! Sounds great," Stiles grinned.

"Great."

"Good."

"Awesome."

"Fantastic."

The two stood there, only smiling at each other for what felt like forever. Stiles was sure the situation was about fifty times more awkward than it felt but who was he to complain? He was going to get some serious one on one time with Derek Hale.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up here, at around eight?"

"Sounds like a plan," the younger man winked.

"Sure does. Bye Stiles."

"Bye Derek."

Everything was silent until Derek was completely out of sight.

"Dude, Derek Hale just asked you out," Scott exclaimed, a wide encouraging smile plastered on his face.

Stiles scoffed, "he did not ask me out Scotty. He asked me if I would like to go for a drink with him, as friends. That's all."

"Sounds like he asked you out on a date to me," said the strawberry blonde from where she sat, at a table close to the counter.

"Guys, let's be rational here. Derek Hale is a God, he's one of the most famous actors slash models to ever walk the streets. I work at a coffee shop with my best friend. His family is filled with a bunch of legends. Mine is filled with a bunch of kindhearted civilians that absolutely no one outside of Beacon Hills cares about. He's filthy rich. I'm struggling to pay for my college textbooks. He's a hundred out of ten, I'm like a five."

"Try negative," Jackson corrected earning a punch in the arm from Lydia.

Stiles shot her an appreciative smile before continuing, "point is, Derek Hale did not just ask me out. He's not even in to me. You know why? Because people like him, do not go out with people like me. He's way out of my league."

"Say what you want Stiles, but you're going out on a date with Derek Hale. We all know it," Malia voiced.

Kira nodded, "mmmmmhmmmmm."

"And you're going to look great for it too," Lydia added.

Allison nodded this time, "mmmmmmhmmmmm."

-

Stiles went through hell and back this morning just to get prepared for a night out that wasn't even a date. But when Lydia sets her mind to something, there was no telling the lady otherwise. He wasn't complaining though, he looked great. Even Jackson told him so.

He wore a dark blue flannel over a fitted black V neck to match his black jeans. Black Pumas were socked on his feet along with his black rimmed glasses to top it off.

Apparently he looks, "super adorable," when he wears his glasses. Kira's words, not his own.

But after words and nods of approval from his friends, Stiles was off on his way.

He thought he was getting there a little too early, but couldn't help but be relieved when he saw Derek leaning against his sleek all black Camaro.

The moment he walked up to Derek, he had caught the man's attention, "Stiles, hey. You look great."

Stiles looked down at his feet momentarily before looking back up at Derek to meet his gaze, now sure his cheeks were now painted red, "thanks dude. You don't look so bad yourself."

The actor smirked but said nothing. Instead, he proceeded to open the door of the front passenger seat for Stiles. It was a peculiar action but Stiles wasn't going to argue. He simply thanked Derek before hopping in.

"I hope you like Apple Bees," Derek laughed once they were both situated and buckled up.

"Like? More like love! Oh my god. You don't even understand my obsession with that place."

And for the rest of the ride to the restaurant, Derek listened to Stiles' story of how he fell in love with Apple Bees.

Derek did not tell him to shut up once.

-

Apparently a few drinks actually meant a whole dinner. But there was no issue with that because Stiles could eat, just as well as he could talk.

"You really didn't have to do all this, I mean, we're just hanging out," Stiles uttered after swallowing down a piece of his steak.

Derek shrugged, "it's just Apple Bees. I should've done more, but I wasn't really sure what you liked."

"I like anything that tastes good."

The actor chuckled then picked up his glass of water and took a sip before setting it back down and leaning back in his seat, "so, tell me about yourself."

"Me?"

"Yes Stiles, you."

"Uh," the younger man trailed off nervously as he set his eating utensils down, "there isn't much to me. I grew up in a small town, Beacon Hills. My best friend is practically like a brother, we've legit been having play dates since the age of two. My Dad, John, is the town Sheriff. My Mom, Claudia, is a teacher. I'm an only child biologically, but Scott was always around. It made his parents feel like they never even had kids," he chuckled, "there isn't really that much to speak about. I was always the kid no one really acknowledged but still graduated salutatorian right under Lydia who is now my best female friend. Now I'm on this sort of journey with my friends and I. It hasn't been the best really. The idea that we had to move up here together was stupid, but hey. What can we do about it now?"

"You can live life to the fullest."

Stiles scoffed, "easy for you to say. You're at the top of the world and sitting on a mountain of money."

"Money isn't all there is to life Stiles. Money isn't the key to happiness," Derek stated, "matter of fact, money is more of destruction. You'd be surprised by what people would do for it. Money means power and power is fine but I don't care about it. I live for what others consider the little things in life, like friends and family nights and bingo with my grandmother."

Derek leaned back in his seat, face becoming a little more stern and serious, "money allows you to buy so much. Money can buy you an all around trip of Europe but what's the fun of traveling if you have no one to share the experience with? So yeah Stiles, maybe your pay fucking sucks and you're barely managing to keep your place, but I'd much rather the opportunity to be experiencing a new lifestyle with people beside me than be 'sitting on a mountain of money' all on my own."

Stiles gulped, seeking the perfect words for what he wanted to vocalize but was practically bound silent. The most he could do was stare right back into Derek's intense gaze.

"Okay," the younger man said, voice suddenly raw, "how about we turn the tables a little bit. Talk to me about you."

"Everyone knows about me Stiles, I'm sure you know more than most others do."

Stiles shrugged, "nobody really knows about you Derek. You're one of the most private and secluded celebrities ever. You don't speak your business. It took me a few good months to find out that you don't use gel to style your hair," he tilted his upper body forward so his elbows rested on the table, "so tell me about yourself. Tell me about Derek Hale."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Stiles spoke squinting his eyes as if challenging Derek, "tell me something no one else knows. Matter of fact, let's make this a game. You tell me a simple fact about yourself and I'll respond with something relating to whatever you said."

Derek's eyebrows rose, questioning just how serious Stiles was, but the younger man did not budge.

At the realization that Stiles wasn't kidding, he nodded, "okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. So tell me something Derek."

"I am in love with Lucky Charms cereal."

Though he seemed taken back by this, Stiles still stuck to his word and responded with his own facts, "psh, Captain Crunch is way better."

Derek rolled his eyes but couldn't bite back a grin, "I also love Marvel, Thor is arousing."

"Okay, no seriously, DC is way better but Thor? Captain America is a total hottie, you have issues."

"Twix is my favorite chocolate."

"We can't be friends anymore. Reese's is the best chocolate. Peanut butter and chocolate together? Come on, that's the like heaven in candy form."

"Pepsi over Coca Cola."

"Coca Cola's vanilla flavor would disagree."

"I prefer The Notebook over Titanic."

"I've never watched Titanic and I hate depressing romantics to begin with."

"Saw is my favorite horror movie series."

"Final Destination is mine."

"I like to go on morning runs, go hiking and I spend hours at the gym."

"Wow, okay Captain Obvious. And I'm anti work out all together."

"Crazy since you have a body like that," it was the first time since their little game began that Derek fell off topic unlike Stiles who's been adding in little comments since the beginning.

But Stiles didn't even get a chance to reply to his statement before Derek was right back on track, "I'm in love with Chinese food."

"Finally," Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in exaggeration, "something we agree on."

"I also have an undying love for vanilla confetti cupcakes."

"And here we go again, red velvet man, c'mon."

"I like cookie dough ice cream."

"Cookie n' Cream my friend."

"I'm a hopeless romantic," Derek admitted, seeming unfazed after releasing that tad bit of information.

Stiles shrugged it off, "I wouldn't know a thing about it."

"Maybe someone should show you," the actor uttered, "if I had the chance, I would marry Beyonce."

"Rihanna."

"I like the color red."

"Black," Stiles said simply.

"Picnics for a date are the right way to go."

"Movies."

"History."

"Math."

"Leather jackets."

"Hoodies."

"Sweats."

"Sweats are cool," the younger man agreed.

"Shakespeare."

"Dickens."

"Water."

"Soda."

"Mystery novels."

"Mystery novels," said Stiles in agreement.

Derek seemed stuck for a moment and he cracked a smile in defeat, "you win."

The younger man scoffed, "of course I did."

"Can I tell you one last thing about me? Something I assure you no one else knows," Derek voiced lowly.

It was just than that Stiles noticed that at some point Derek had leaned in as well, and their faces were less than five inches apart. Despite the slight dim lighting of the room, Stiles still noticed the twinkle in the man's hypnotizing green eyes.

"Shoot," he said at last, voice coming out shaky.

"I think I may like you Stiles."

Stiles couldn't help the smile that stretched his features to their maximum, "well maybe I like you too, Derek."

-

"Tonight was fun," said Derek as soon as his black Camaro came to a halt in front of Stiles' building.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"I almost forgot to tell you, but you look really adorable with glasses."

Stiles blushed, biting his lips to stop his smile from spreading too wide, "stop."

"No seriously, you look great."

He looked up to meet the older man's gaze and completely forgot what he was about to say.

The proximity between the two was not at that great of a distance. If he even tilted his head slightly, Derek's lips would be attached to some part of his face.

The look Derek gave him at this moment resembled the look he had gotten back at the restaurant. But this one was more sincere, more promising. Yet Stiles couldn't put his finger on the promise Derek was planning to keep.

Throughout the time that had been passing, Stiles, aside from trying to sort out the unique color patterns of Derek's eyes, was also contemplating on if he should lean in or not, take the final leap. But the decision was out of his hand the second Derek decided to close the space in between them.

Stiles responded almost immediately, lips moving in sync with Derek's. The kiss remained clean; moist lips pressed together, a warm hand caressing Stiles' cheek and two hands stroking through Derek's dark hair.

It was so simple in the way that it was almost platonic. The men had a great opportunity to take it farther, but remained steady. The feeling of one another's lips was enough to keep them in tact with the kiss.

The kiss was far better than the sloppy and needy moments with Danny. Far better than the fidgety and inexperienced virgin tale with Heather.

It was about everything Stiles asked for and more.

Therefore Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed when they had to pull away for air. And he didn't dare go in for another kiss, not wanting to look too needy and ruin his chances at something so great.

Things like this don't happen to people like Stiles, so he'd like to hold onto it as long as he could.

"I want to do this again," said Derek, "I want to go on another date with you."

Date. This was a date. Of course it was a date.

"I'd love that."

After an exchange of numbers and one kiss goodnight, Stiles got out of the car and waved over his shoulder before proceeding towards the building. The Camaro didn't leave until he was inside.

On Stiles' way up the stairs, he realized that the promise of a second date could be the first promise of many.

-

Stiles wasn't sure of what it was that they were doing. They were not officially together but the dates were constant.

So it was fair to say that dating Derek Hale was... easy.

-

The second date was a movie date. They snuck in through the back because Derek has connections of course and the two wanted to remain low key. The last thing either of them needed was for Stiles' face to be plastered on magazine covers titled as Derek Hale's Boyfriend.

Derek rented out a prime movie theatre so they could watch The Notebook, Titanic and Deadpool. He paid for an abundant amount of food and Stiles ended up eating almost all of it.

Derek didn't mind.

They watched the movies in silence, and he let Stiles cry on his shoulder throughout most of Titanic.

He wrapped his arms around Stiles and caressed his sides. They made little comments in between every movie and Derek managed to crack a few jokes during some of the most saddening scenes to lighten the mood.

And to top it all off, they made out for real this time, right where they sat in the theaters.

-

The third date was a little more exhausting.

Derek took them hiking. And a few yards up Stiles was already heaving.

By the time they got to the top, Stiles was about ready to pass out.

"Pathetic," Derek teased jokingly.

"Wow, sorry that not all of us could be born with the body and strength of fucking Hercules."

The actor had laughed and guided Stiles to a place near the edge.

"You're not about to push me off, are you?"

Derek rolled his eyes and gestures towards the ground where a large blanket was laid out with food rested on top of it.

"You're a great man Derek Hale."

After the picnic, they had made out on the blanket with Stiles straddling Derek's hips, where anyone could see them if they looked up, but no one did.

Then afterwards, right before they left, Stiles couldn't help it.

He placed one foot on a large rock and allowed his arms to spread wide before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm the King of the world!"

"You're the King of the Idiots. Let's go you big dork."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek than and Derek licked it.

-

The fourth date was a night out at a sushi bar in China town, in a private section of course.

Stiles had never had sushi before that day, but since he's tried it, he never wanted to stop eating it. He also couldn't get enough of bubble tea.

Taking Stiles to a sushi bar was probably the biggest mistake Derek ever made because he had to take him out for sushi three more times same that week.

-

The fifth date was a private tour of a museum, the Museum of Sex.

"This is the best museum I've ever been to. If we went on high school trips like this I would never fall asleep from complete boredom."

Derek laughed. He listened to Stiles' "joke" about the positions exhibited by the museum that they should use for the first time they had sex. He listened to the endless rants about everything Stiles had to say about everything he saw. He even bought Stiles a book filled with sex positions.

The younger man had eyed the dildos and vibrators in the sex shop in the museum and when Derek reached out to grab one, Stiles smacked his hand away looking offended.

"I don't need fake dicks when I have a real life dick for myself and myself only," despite the fact that they never had sex.

To top it all of the went to The Pandorica restaurant which was Doctor Who themed.

-

Date six was too a zoo.

Date seven was a trip to the Botanic Garden.

Date eight was bowling followed by mini golf the next night for date nine.

They had a breakfast date at Noir where Derek bought Stiles just about every color of Vans online.

There was the date to The Slipper Room for standup comedy and the date to the Shrine for a jazz show. They went paint balling and they also went laser tagging. Soon after Derek took Stiles to get his gun license. They had another picnic as well, by a waterfall though and they stripped down to their boxers and swam together before they ended up making out in the water.

Date after date Stiles found himself falling harder and harder for the man of his dreams.

After date number twenty-ish— Stiles lost count— Derek finally took Stiles back to his place. They've both refrained from inviting each other to their homes for more reasons than one. But Derek wanted to and who was Stiles to say no?

He gave Stiles the grand tour of one out of his seven homes around the world.

The penthouse was stunning with floor to ceiling windows in almost every room, including the main bathroom which had a bath and two showers. It was large with a gold and black themed decor. The penthouse carried five bedrooms and six bathrooms. Stiles didn't expect to see much but Derek actually had the place perfectly furnished. Hell, even the kitchen had a flatscreen hung up against the wall.

And the indoor pool in the center of the living room was not enough, the outdoor pool definitely was; large and complete with a hot tub.

Everywhere they went, Stiles allowed his hands to glide over the smooth marble and wood, feel the texture of real gold and the pleasant touch of the paint.

The master piece of it all though, had to be Derek's bedroom, it was unlike every other room.

Derek's handprint was the only thing that allowed access for the blurred glass doors to open. And once Stiles stepped foot into the space, he decided than and there, "I'm never leaving this room, like ever."

The actor grinned and urged him to come inside.

Like other rooms, Derek's room had floor to ceiling windows but his took up two whole walls. The room was mostly black and white; soft black and furry carpet that took up the whole floor, black cushioned walls to match the black tufted headboard of Derek's bed. The king bed had eight different pillows, neatly nested at the top, the colors white and black like the comforters and covers on the bed.

Derek's closet wasn't something Stiles really cared for, but the door was open so he took a look. The closet was possibly two times bigger than his own room which was completely unfair. It was neat, organized, and color coded because Derek's ridiculous.

"We're going to have so much sex in that bathtub," said Stiles as he looked around the bathroom linked to the master bedroom.

Derek snaked his arms around the younger man's waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck, "yes we are. But right now I wanna show you something."

He dragged Stiles back out into the room and got on the bed, "come on."

"You ready," Derek asked after they both got comfortable.

"If I knew what I was supposed to be ready for than—"

"Just look up."

So he did.

He watched as the ceiling of Derek's bedroom parted and opened up to reveal the night sky through the glass of the windows that now replaced the ceiling.

"Oh my God," Stiles gasped, heart suddenly thudding in his chest, "Derek, this is— oh my God."

"I have a crazy love for stargazing and I can't exactly go stargazing every night so my assistant Erica suggested this. This room's kind of my safe haven, and for this reason mostly."

"When did you start loving—"

"My family and I used to do it all the time. We still do, but I'm not around as often anymore. I guess you can say this is when I feel closest to home."

That made Stiles eventually look at Derek to catch the man already looking at him. They kissed and kissed for God knows how long.

When they parted the two cuddled up together and just watched the stars.

At one point, now captured in his own world, Stiles suddenly began to feel a pang of guilt as if he were using Derek. He realized all the man has given him, all he's experienced now because of Derek. He realized all the effort and work Derek puts in to making him happy and suddenly feels terrible because he can't give him that. He couldn't give Derek what Derek gave him no matter how much he tried. And the reality of that stung because Derek deserved better than that.

"Derek," he said in a hushed tone.

The older man hummed against his hair in alert.

"Why are you with me?"

Stiles felt the way Derek suddenly tensed then loosened. His body was still stiff enveloped around Stiles' thin frame.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to look back at Derek, "I mean what I asked Derek. Why are you with me?"

"Because you make me happy Stiles."

"How," Stiles was now sitting up, needing to be out of Derek's hold so there'd be no distractions from what he needed to say, "I can't give to you a single thing you've given me."

"What do you mean Stiles? You give me your love and affection, you give me your honesty and your trust. You give me reason."

"Derek, you've been handing all these opportunities to me, you've taken me to places I've never been before and introduced me to the high life. You fucking spoil me Derek."

"That's all material Stiles. I do these things because they make you happy."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "your mere existence makes me happy enough. But on top of all that, you're sweet, you're patient, you're kind and understanding. You listen to my endless rants about nothingness, you hug me like the world is crashing down on us and you want to be my shield, you kiss me like we're the last two people standing on earth. And the way you look at me, God, I absolutely hate it. You look at me like I'm some trophy."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Derek argued, "I don't know why you can't see how special you are."

"Because I'm not all that," Stiles uttered, "you could have chosen someone better. You should have. You could be with Erica Reyes or Jennifer Blake, or hell, even some other random fan but—"

"But I don't want them, I want you Stiles," Derek snapped.

The younger man flinched at his sudden sharp tone and the way his voice had risen, "I want you and nobody else."

"Why? I'm not good en—"

"Don't. Don't you even think about finishing that sentence."

"I wouldn't be lying."

"Listen," said Derek as he cupped Stiles' cheeks in his hands, "you mean more to me than you would ever believe. I don't know what it's going to take for you to realize how special you are, but Stiles, you are so incredibly special to me."

Derek held Stiles under a burning gaze, but not the kind that brought tension, just the kind that was pleading for Stiles to understand how serious he was being.

"Prove it."

And Derek did.

He kissed Stiles like it was goodbye before resting him down on the bed and beginning to strip the younger man slowly.

Once he was completely naked, Derek kissed every single mole he could find and caressed the milky soft skin with tender touches. He licked at the skin of Stiles' neck and left purple marks where he knew they would be found.

He massaged Stiles' body with much care as if the younger man were a delicate flower.

Derek took his sweet time, especially when it came to opening Stiles up.

He rimmed the whimpering man until he was ready to take fingers with additional lube added. From there on out Stiles was a quivering mess. He was shouting Derek's name and begging for more until the man could do no longer take it himself and gave Stiles exactly what he needed.

The satin sheets became a mess under their sweaty bodies. Derek was slotted between Stiles' legs, his hands fisted in the sheets with Stiles' nails scratching down his back.

Stiles had to bite at the flesh of Derek's shoulder to keep from screaming even more, afraid to lose his voice.

Their movements were in sync, and they remained in the same position until Stiles became brave enough to suddenly roll them over and begin riding Derek, his body leaning over the older man's. Derek kept two hands rested on Stiles' rotating hips. They were absolutely satanic, the way they moved, the way they circled and ground.

Stiles was gasping above him, clutching onto the headboard as his pace became erratic, craving his climax.

And when it did, it washed over Stiles like a wave. It came right after Derek's sweet release.

The two became a panting, damp clutter, but that didn't stop them from round two or three, not even four.

Under the light of the stars, they made love for what felt like a beautiful eternity.

After, when Derek was deep in sleep, Stiles was up with his phone opened on his Notes section.

The poem, he began to type out.

Project #3 - Theme: Love

Kaleidoscope Eyes

Stiles smiled down at the sleeping man beside him. Finally, he found his muse.

-

It was Saturday and when he had woken up this morning to the harsh reality that he had a life outside of Derek's bed, he was just about ready to kill himself.

When Derek begged him to stay, claiming he would explain to Stiles' boss and even bribe the man, Stiles refused. There was no way he'd miss out on Saturdays together with his friends.

He kind of regretted not taking the offer the moment he came in.

The first thing Lydia said when Stiles arrived late to the coffee shop was, "I know that face. That's that I just had great sex face."

Stiles hated Lydia ninety nine point nine percent of the time.

He didn't even respond, just rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter where Scott paused his cookie arranging to turn and stare at his best friend.

Stiles looked around at the rest of them to see they were all looking right back at him and groaned, "no no no no, we are not doing this again."

"We are Stiles," said Allison, sending him a cheery smile.

"I hate all of you."

"No you don't buddy," Jackson quirked up.

"Oh no, I definitely hate you. Why do you even care about this? You could care less about me."

"That's true," he agreed, "but I'm interested to know how a little inexperienced virgin like you got The Almighty Derek Hale's dick hard."

Usually, Stiles never let Jackson's words affect him, but this time, he did, just by the way his face suddenly fell. It must of showed too because everyone was now glaring at Jackson.

"Seriously? You guys know I didn't mean it like that."

Stiles knew he did, at least a little bit. If there was anyone that has ever made it obvious that he was not the kind of person anyone would go for, it was Jackson. He especially did it back in those days Stiles was head over heels for Lydia.

"Listen, I'm not saying Stiles is hideous. He isn't. Not after he grew out that ugly ass buzzcut. But still, how did he land Derek Hale? I mean, he can't even catch a regular person on his best days. But now he has one of the hottest actors slash models in the world right behind him everywhere he goes. What sense does that make? Not even I could land a guy like that, if I actually rolled that way."

"Okay Jackson, you're hot and you're rich. Are you fucking proud? But with a personality like that your looks don't mean shit," Malia practically growled, "how can you even live with yourself? We all know you and Stiles don't have the best friendship but Stiles has been lonely romantic wise for almost all his life and now that he has someone instead of congratulating him you're trying to drag him down?"

"I—"

"Jackson get out," Lydia snapped not even turning to look back at her boyfriend.

"What? What the hell do you mean—"

"Get out Jackson!"

"No!"

Now she finally turned to look at him, and Stiles couldn't see her face but it was obviously terrifying if Jackson's sudden change of demeanor had anything to say about it, "no?"

Jackson gulped, "fine. I'm leaving."

And he left.

Three whole minutes of silence passed before Lydia was speaking again, "I'm sorry about—"

"No, it's okay. He was being honest."

"He was being stupid," it was Kira who spoke up, "I've known you for less time than everybody else in this little 'pack,' but I swear I mean it when I say you're worth everything Derek gives you and more."

"Kira—"

"No Stiles. You don't seem to understand how great of a person you are but its true. The only reason you haven't 'scored' anybody in years is because the world is filled with a whole bunch of shallow assholes who haven't glanced twice to realize just how pretty your eyes when reflected by sunlight."

"They do," Scott agreed, "better than Allison's."

And at her risen brow, "sorry babe, I love you."

"It's true though," said Allison, "and Derek was smart enough to glance back and he noticed. I think that's about all someone would need to fall in love with you."

Stiles looked down, trying to pretend like everyone wasn't staring at him.

Lydia released a quiet sigh, "Stiles—"

"Can we not do this today," he pleaded, "I appreciate you guys standing up for me, I do. But I would rather not talking about any of this right now."

The group fell silent.

-

Even after what happened, Jackson was still invited to go out with Stiles to meet Derek with everyone else.

He had apologized, twice over texts and once the following Sunday when they were all gathered at his and Lydia's shared condo. Stiles never said he forgave him but felt a strange sense of happiness at the fact that for the first time ever, Jackson said sorry. He's never done that, even after Lydia's glared daggers into his soul. For once he set his pride aside to apologize. So yeah, he was invited.

It was Derek who had come up with the idea. He figured that they could all finally have the quadruple date they were supposed have on Valentine's Day but Stiles had no date.

Most of dinner was filled with laughter due to inappropriate humor, a whole lot of eating, and of course Lydia interrogating and terrorizing Derek. It was one of those times Stiles wanted to have filmed so he could enjoy every moment of it over and over again.

"No what? How can you even say that silk is out of style? Okay Stiles, you need to choose a different boyfriend," Lydia demanded.

"Alright, I have silk ties but who wears silk anymore as an actual clothing item anymore," Derek questioned.

"Many, many people, like me. You know what? You don't get to speak out on fashion when all you wear are Henley shirts and Levis."

Everyone at the table, including Stiles, oohed.

Derek grinned, nodding his head, "alright, but my Henley shirts and Levis still get me more attraction in a day than you've possibly gotten your whole life."

Now the table broke out into complete chaos, Lydia's eyes wide and jaw dropped, obviously taken back by the comeback.

After everyone fell silent and cooled down, Lydia smirked and threw her hands up in defeat, "you've got the crown. You win for now, but I've got you next time."

Derek popped his collar making Stiles smack him on the arm.

"You do have a nice sense of style though. Maybe some time in the near future you could become my official dresser."

"I'll hold you up to that," Lydia grinned.

The rest of dinner passed with such ease it was almost discomforting. The table was mostly quiet aside from the moans as they took bite after bite from their dessert, but Allison was the one to break that silence.

"Are you guys ever planning on going public?"

"What," Derek and Stiles spoke in unison.

"Y'know, are you guys ever planning on actually making the world know about you? It's been three months now and it looks like the two of you are pretty solid."

Stiles didn't say anything but that was okay, because Derek did for the both of them, "only time will tell."

"Okay but on a more serious note," Kira spoke up, "on a scale from one to ten, how pretty are Stiles' eyes?"

The younger man looked up at his boyfriend and his heart took a leap at the look Derek was now giving him.

Derek smiled softly, "they are breathtakingly beautiful."

For the first time ever, Stiles believed it.

-

He's heard of her, Allison speaks a lot about how she abandoned her family to go have a taste of the Hollywood life style. He's seen the woman in movies and television shows more times than he could count on both hands. A lot of people make it sound like such a glory to be in the presence of Kate Argent, but it was nothing like that at all, not for Stiles at least.

She had him cornered against the brick wall of the back alley of Noir. It was dark out, but Stiles could still make out the almost sinister smirk of those long pink lips and the devious gleam in her green eyes.

"You look so much better up close," she said, nearing Stiles, "thank God, I thought Derek was dating a complete nerd."

Stiles eyed her cautiously from head to toe then slowly trailed his eyes back up her body, "excuse me?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me. The world may not know about your little fling with Derek but I do. I have ever since I got here last week. It's such a great thing when you have connections."

"So you're stalking him now, huh? What a move from the Great Kate Argent."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just watching over my babyboy."

"Someone doesn't know how to let go of the past. I don't think Derek's interested in reuniting with his old flame. That fire died out years ago Kate."

She tilted her head to the side, smirk only widening, "you're one hell of a brave soul darling. Now I know why Derek likes you so much. He's always liked them all mouthy in bed."

"Listen I don't know what—"

"No you listen sweetheart," she was now right in his face, minty breathe ghosting over his skin, "you don't know what I'm capable of and I don't think you want to find out. So I suggest you lay off of Derek."

"I'd rather not 'lay off' of my own boyfriend. If you have a problem with what we have than that's sounds like a personal issue but I don't care about what you want or don't want. Your needs have never meant a damn thing to me."

"I can ruin you Stiles."

"Go the fuck ahead," he snapped, "not like I have much of a reputation to uphold."

"Oh no, you definitely don't. No one cares about the Damsel in Distress. But I know how to hurt you in a way that no one else ever will. Have you forgotten that I'm a Beacon Hills native? I'm on break, I wouldn't mind paying the Sheriff and Claudia a visit anyways. And they absolutely love me, that whole town does."

Stiles released a shaky breathe, the threat of his parents finally getting to him.

"Ah, there you go. At last, got you to shut up," she hissed then shot him a innocent smile, "look at it like this Stiles, I'm doing you a favor. You're going to get hurt anyways. You don't really think what you two have will last do you?"

And at Stiles' silence, she laughed, "oh God, you did," she stated before beginning to laugh again, "mmm mmm mmm, how adorable. Stiles you're of no worth to anyone you know. How long do you think it's going to take for Derek to realize that? How long do you think it'll be until he notices just how much of a low life you really are? I'm just saving you from heartbreak sweetie. And the only reason I haven't revealed to the world about your little relationship is because I care. I truly do. His reputation would he ruined if anyone ever found out he was dating some poor, pathetic barista. Now what good would that do me for when him and I get back together? Then I'll be looked down upon for being with him and I just can't have that now can I?"

"You don't even love him," Stiles sibilated, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Of course I do sweetheart. He was my first love and he was stupid enough to leave me, but I'm over it now. That's why I'm here to take back what's mine. And I don't need a petty little obstacle in the way. So do us all a favor and step back because trust me, this is one battle that you would not want to start."

Stiles was completely quiet now, wanting to pronounce a thousand words but reminded himself that the safety of his parents was on the line.

Kate took much joy in his silence, smiling at him before patting his cheek, "glad we had this talk, sweetheart."

Then she was parting from him and walking away.

-

"Earlier today, Derek Hale and Kate Argent were spotted having what could've been a lunch date at Max Benner. Could this—" suddenly Giuliana Rancic of E!News was no longer on Stiles' television screen.

The television screen turned completely black and Stiles looked over to see Lydia holding the remote in her hand, "you need to stop this."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly! You're not doing anything and that's a problem. You've been a complete mess the past two days and you haven't spoken to Derek and he wants to speak to you Stiles."

"I already told you—"

"Yes, you did. You told us all, and we are telling you to go out and talk to Derek."

"And risk my parents dying? No thanks."

"She's bluffing."

"She's Kate Argent, Lydia," he yelled, "she's one of the wealthiest people walking the streets. She could have anything she wants done and you know who's fingerprints will never be on scene? Hers!"

"She's bluffing," Lydia repeated, "and even if she's not. Fuck her. Derek loves you, okay? That's a fact. You're really going to let go of that because of some jealous ex?"

"Lydia—"

"Don't Lydia me. You know what you should be doing, and that's not sitting here bathing in depression and sorrow."

Stiles sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "you know I can't do you that Lyds. If I do—"

"If you do nothing will happen," she assured, "and if you don't Kate Argent will be the least of your worries."

-

"Stiles! Stiles wait!"

But Stiles was not having it. He continued towards his Jeep parked across the street as Derek chased after him. He could hardly stomach what he had just seen, and there was no way he was about to listen to Derek try to explain himself.

It was freezing and raining. Stiles had been idiotic enough to leave without an umbrella and he was even more idiotic for coming there in the first place, hoping to rekindle whatever it was that was going on between them. It was a stupid move and he knew it from the start. But did he listen to his conscience? No, he didn't. He followed his stupid heart like everyone told him to and now he was hurt.

Once at the car, Stiles yanked the door open just to have it slam shut again and suddenly Derek was in front of him, taking up all his space.

"Stiles—"

"No! Get the fuck away from me Derek!"

"Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain you fucking ass," Stiles yelled, "she was all over you, she was kissing you! I know what I walked in on and it didn't look like you were that ready to push her away either."

"She kissed me, okay?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you kissed her back."

"I didn't kiss her back God damnit! I was too shocked to react and when what was happening really occurred to me, I pushed her away!"

Stiles scoffed, "you only did that because you knew I was there."

"I only realized that you were in the room when she looked at you and you know it. Why are you trying to change the story around when you saw what happened with your own eyes? Stiles I've been in love with you for months, do you really think I'd ever cheat on you? You don't seem to get it! No matter what I do, you don't get it!"

"Than maybe you should just—"

Derek shoved him up against his Jeep, but not hard enough to hurt him, just to keep him in place, "listen to me Stiles. You had your chance to speak, it's my turn now. I love you. I love you and everything about you. The second I decided to take this a step further I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew that I was in for a mouthy, sarcastic, insecure asshole and I knew I'd love every minute of it! I didn't just 'choose' you Stiles. That's not what love is about. You became someone I couldn't imagine a life without and I wanted to spend every waking moment with you by my side, I still do! Don't you get that?"

"I do," Stiles breathed out, and rested a hand on Derek's bare and wet chest, "I do. But you deserve better."

"Why do you even think that? You're insecure and I don't get it because you're so damn beautiful and I've told you that time after time. I don't care about how much money you have or where you live. I don't care about who likes you and who doesn't. I love you and that's all that matters!"

"You're too good for me Derek," Stiles shouted making the older man flinch, then his voice softened, "you're so good to me. And it's not just about the money or the looks, it's everything. I'm emotionally unstable and while you're out here giving your all to me, I'm only giving you a third of what I have to give."

"And I'll take that Stiles, I'll take that because it's you."

"Well you shouldn't, okay," said the younger man as he yanked Derek's arms off of him, "you have a lot of people that can give you so much better—"

"How many times am I going to have to say that I don't want those other people? I want you."

"It doesn't matter what you say Derek! I want what's best for you and that's in my hands."

Derek exhaled through his mouth, a puff of breath vapor releasing, "you're right. It's in your hands. That's why I'm asking you to not throw all of this away because, Stiles, you are what's best for me."

"No, I'm not. You're out of my league Derek."

The look that followed made it seem like Stiles had just shot the man. He took a few steps back, almost as if he were stumbling, then composed himself. And when he did, his eyes morphed into a cold hard glare.

"Tell me Stiles, if I was just a regular person walking around. Or hold on, even better, if I were just another barista, would I be out of your league than? Because I know about Danny, you mentioned how hot he was. But you never said anything about him being 'out of your league.'"

Stiles couldn't meet Derek's eyes now, he was trapped. The man had made a clear point. If he wasn't a celebrity, he would've still been a little too good for Stiles with that face and personality, but not completely out of reach.

What was going on between them just did not happen in the Hollywood world. He should've known it from the beginning, Derek was not for him.

The actor scoffed and that's when Stiles took a moment to look up at his features. He didn't know if it revealed more hurt or hate. Stiles decided the latter.

"Than maybe you're right. I'm so out of your league Stiles," he spat and nothing has ever hurt the younger man more.

"But only because I'm actually willing to try to save us, and you're not."

And without another word, Derek was walking off and back into his building.

-

Life went on.

Stiles continued his job as a barista, all his friendships were still in tact, his third year of college ended and Spring soon became Summer.

He had handed in the poem that was inspired by Derek and got a hundred. He always contemplated on mailing it to Derek, but never did. The man was busy anyways.

The news traveled fast that he would be starring in a new movie about an actor who fell in love with a regular barista. The movie was written by him.

Lydia promised to drag Stiles out to see the movie the second it came out. He wasn't going to argue with that, he wanted to go too.

He still watches through his bedroom window, he still looks across at the penthouse miles and miles away but stood so high up in a building that it was hard to miss even from a distance. Stiles always felt tempted to go, to apologize but realized he did this for a reason. He did it for Derek's sake because Derek deserved far better, he needed better.

So the two spent many silent months apart.

Stiles went back to Beacon Hills for the summer alongside all his friends. But he spent the whole summer there whereas the rest of them either went back to New York or traveled to another place.

School started up again far too soon and Stiles tried to move on and failed miserably. Every time he got the hang of things Derek's face appeared on another billboard or on his television screen or down his Tumblr feed.

And every time after he saw Derek randomly popping up everywhere he went, he reminded himself that Derek is indeed famous. Derek will always be popular and his face will always be present, he would always follow Stiles.

Then the fact that he actually spent months dating the man seemed more ridiculous every time he thought about it.

Soon, it became a very distant memory and then Stiles was acting like it never happened, like it was just a dream. A dream where everything felt so real; so real that he could still feel Derek's lips on his, so real that he could still make out every color in those kaleidoscope eyes, so real that he could still smell the man's strong and foreign beautiful scented clone. A dream he never wanted to wake up from.

But Stiles' life went on nonetheless. With or without Derek he was going to live.

And the only thing that kept him from not calling or texting or randomly showing up at his penthouse was the fact that he was doing this for Derek.

He would be hurt and Derek would move on and be happy.

Derek deserved that.

Life would still go on.

-

"Oh come on Scotty, you're being irrational," Stiles laughed before taking another sip of his beer.

"No I'm not, you cheated!"

"It's UNO Scott, how is someone going to cheat in a game of UNO," Malia questioned, face completely unimpressed.

"Sore loser," Jackson teased.

It was Sunday. And for the first time ever they were all gathered at Scott and Stiles' apartment which was very cozy despite the small size and well enough to have a game night.

"You haven't even won one game asshat," Scott spat.

Jackson rolled his eyes and didn't even say another word because Scott wasn't lying.

Kira had been laughing the whole entire time and Stiles was sure she was high because she'd been cackling the second her and Malia stepped into their apartment.

"Alright, let's change the game. It's my turn to pick so I say we play—"

"Oh my God," Lydia gasped, cutting off her best friend Allison.

She was looking out of the opened window, eyes wide and watering faster than Stiles has ever seen before.

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at as well and suddenly, the world seemed to be slowing down around him.

The fire ignited within the penthouse shined just as bright as the Empire State Building.

Everything had gone quiet, Stiles felt deaf. He felt cold all over and his heart felt as if it were slowing.

But his feet, they were moving. They were moving faster than they had ever moved before, running as fast as electricity down the stairs and across the concrete ground of the street.

Too much was rushing through his mind as he ran, bumping into people and tumbling along the way. But the only word that was bright and bold was, Derek.

That one name urged his tiring feet to push harder, push the rest of the miles and he didn't stop.

He didn't stop until he was right on scene. The cops, firefighters and ambulance were already there.

And they wouldn't let him pass, they wouldn't listen to his cries and pleads.

So he was just left to watch as Derek was escorted out of the building through a crowd of other people, on a hospital bed.

For the first time since he saw the fire, he allowed himself to cry.

-

Stiles gazed at the sleeping man before him.

Day three of Derek not waking up and he was going mad. He only ever left for about an hour to go shower than came right back. There was no way he planned on leaving Derek's side now, not after this.

"I wish I could've killed her," said Stiles despite the fact that Kate was locked up, possibly for life for not only endangering Derek, but everyone else who lived in the building.

He scoffed, "sloppy planning. I should've never let her get in between us, and I'm sorry Derek. I'm so sorry."

"You could've died in there," he cried, "and I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. I never want to say goodbye. I never wanted to but I was being stupid. I was being so stupid Derek."

Stiles took a deep breathe and cleared his eyes, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Der. And I've always loved you. I thought I was doing what was best when I broke things off. I don't know if I was but I don't want to know. After the other night, I don't want to even think of a life without you, having to wonder if you're safe or not. Not that I can really ensure your safety," he chuckled, "but being by your side would be enough."

"Your assistant, Isaac— how did I never know about him?— he kind of had to sell us out for me to get in here. He got really mad that no one was letting me in and snapped. So not only is the world mourning over the fact that you almost died, but they're also freaking out because you're taken. Or you were... Or you will be... If you allow me back in your life."

Stiles scoffed, "hell, I wouldn't allow me back in my life. But I've missed you, like a lot. And if I can't have you back its my fault, I know but I'd at least want to stay in contact with you."

"I'm so selfish, what the fuck is wrong with me," he groaned, "and I'm stupid. It's not like you could hear me anyways. I can't even— Derek."

The man's name came out as a whimper and he was crying all over again. He cried from where he sat and spluttered apologies over and over again.

"I just wanted what was best for you Der," he sniffled, "and even with me out of the way she still made it her mission to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Stiles cried until he fell asleep. He dreamt of all the good things, all they could accomplish together. He dreamt of holding Derek's hand as he received his fourth Oscar. He dreamt of walking down the isle to marry the love of his life. He dreamt of strolls in the park with their babies, twins. He dreamt of a happy life, with Derek in it.

And he was woken by the sound of Derek's voice. He thought it was just a dream but his hearing zeroed in on the actions in the room and his eyes flew open.

"Derek?"

"Stiles," the man sighed in relief.

Stiles was at his side in a moment's notice, arms thrown around him already and Derek happily accepted the hug.

"Oh my God Derek," he whispered in the man's chest, "I thought I lost you."

Derek kissed the top of his head, and Stiles released a breathe he didn't even know he had been holding.

Derek was the one to break the hug and when he did, he looked down into Stiles' eyes and smiled softly, "I can't believe you're here to be honest."

"I can't believe I left to begin with," said the younger man, "do you for—"

"Even if you came back a year from, five years, ten, I would still be right here waiting for you."

Stiles was absolutely speechless at Derek's confession so he didn't speak words.

He leaned in and kissed the man like he's been wanting to do for the past few months.

-

_**Epilogue** _

"You nervous?"

"Uh kinda, this is my first time on the red carpet. You think I'd be confident."

Derek leaned in to peck his fiancé on the lips, "well you'll do great. And you have no more time to worry because we're here."

Then the door on Derek's side of the limo was being pulled open and the sound of screaming fans and paparazzi chatter was the first thing Stiles became aware of. The second was how blinding the flashing lights were when he finally got out of the limo and Derek took his hand.

The kiss that followed was unexpected, but it had everybody roaring and shouting in excitement.

Stiles felt a better sense of security and confidence at this and proceeded down the red carpet, hand in hand with _his_ Derek.

Along the way Derek stopped to greet fans and snap a picture or two whereas Stiles simply waved despite people asking multiple questions an to take pictures with him.

Apparently, dating a celebrity makes you a celebrity without really doing anything to earn that title.

Derek only stopped to speak to Giuliana, that was the only Hollywood Reporter he really respected.

"So it's true, you two are getting married?"

Stiles simply nodded whereas Derek said, "I'm only marrying him so I'll finally find out what his real first name is," he joked.

"Than you'll tell us right," asked Giuliana.

"Not unless I want Stiles to divorce me."

The couple laughed along with the E!News reporter, "so Stiles, you really don't plan on ever telling the world what your real name is?"

Stiles shrugged, "not like you guys will be able to pronounce or spell it anyways. Trust me, I've dealt with enough embarrassment my whole life."

"Well we accept that challenge," she grinned before moving on, "so this movie? It's really based off of your relationship with Stiles?"

Derek nodded, "one hundred percent, all the ups and downs. Except, without Stiles actually in the movie."

"And how did you feel about another guy kissing up on your fiancé like that?"

Again, Stiles shrugged, "at the end of the day, he comes home to me so I could care less. He's not going anywhere."

They ended the short interview there, saying goodbye to Giuliana before walking to join Stiles and Derek's paired up friends who have just arrived.

Together, they all entered the movie theater for the premiere.

And inside, Stiles took a moment to really look at the man before him in the dim lighting of the room.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _he's way out of my league_.

He smiled at the thought and felt way more blessed than before because despite that fact, Derek was still his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A HEADS UP, I'll be making a second version of this. I didn't know which one to publish but I'm deciding on publishing both. So basically it'll be the same of Derek being out of his league except a TOTALLY different plot and a whole lot of assholes. (I really loved that movie)
> 
> -
> 
> Okay okay, how was it? This is the longest one shot I've ever made and I'm somewhat proud of it. But how do you guys feel about it. Please leave feedback my lovelies. ❤️ Come chill with me on [tumblr](http://ohmys-sterek.tumblr.com) (Thanks callmebuppy. ❤️)


End file.
